


Moment by Moment

by Haro



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/pseuds/Haro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelgadis contemplates when Amelia became such an irreplaceable part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment by Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Short little birthday fic I wrote for roxadox on tumblr. *Almost* everything referenced in here is an extrapolation/extension of a canon event. Most are from the anime, but I did pull the moment with Amelia resurrecting the town from the Evolution-R manga. This is quite mushy, fyi!

If Zelgadis had to pinpoint the exact moment he realized that he was too far gone, that he wasn’t going to stop thinking about Amelia any time soon or stop wanting to be with her, and his fondness for her was only going to grow, he thought it may have been when they were in that tiny seaside town. She’d leapt up onto the seawall and proclaimed (waves crashing dramatically behind her as she did so), the need to save the town from the injustice of a gang of evil pirates that had been raiding them every few nights. Zelgadis had turned his face away in embarrassment, preparing to massage his temple in frustration, but instead he found himself using his hand to cover a smile.

Maybe it was when she’d left him that bracelet. He wasn’t a fool. He knew what a token like that could represent, but… Amelia was just friendly, and he was sure she didn’t mean any lady’s favor by it. She just wanted him to remember her. Nonetheless, despite his better judgment, he’d given her a brief kiss on the cheek when he’d taken it from her. Her cheeks flared red, and Zelgadis felt as if his heart had flown up into his throat, so flustered and unable to speak was he. He muttered out a “good bye, I’ll see you later” and walked away, leaving Amelia’s inevitable questions as to his actions unanswered.

It might have been when he had allowed Amelia’s father to knight him. He wasn’t exactly the kind of man who stayed in one place, and tying himself down to one kingdom, becoming a vassal for squeaky clean Saillune, wasn’t something he’d ever, ever imagined. He was a mercenary after all; a warrior for hire. But he’d bowed before and sworn fealty to Prince Philionel, and Amelia had beamed with pride from the sidelines, so ecstatic that he was going to be a part of her kingdom, be Saillune nobility. That reaction alone made it worth it.

Perhaps it was when Zelgadis, still freshly knighted, had proclaimed with confidence that their opponent did not stand a chance against the might of Saillune. Maybe it was when she’d collapsed in his arms, so grateful for his presence, after she’d selflessly cast resurrection on almost an entire town of people.

Or it must have been after they’d defeated Shabranigdo the second time, when he’d left her side once more because he needed to complete some ‘unfinished business’. He didn’t know what the business was. He just needed a breather, some time on his own to process his encounter with Rezo; what the man had told him (it couldn’t be true, could it?), what he’d left behind.  Amelia had looked upset. Usually, when he left, she covered any frustration or sadness with a smile. This time she frowned, but then nodded resolutely and looked back up at him, a stern expression on her face. There was so much conviction in her countenance that Zelgadis was taken aback. Amelia was an adult now. Heh. They both were, weren’t they?

“I know you’re still struggling with what Mister Rezo told you…” she raised her non-injured hand and placed it on his shoulder. “And it’s okay that you need some time alone after that!” her voice was firm but kind. “But you shouldn’t keep looking just because that’s what you’ve always done.” She shook her head and her hand moved up to his cheek. “If there’s something else you’d rather do, don’t let your fears or the past hold you back. If there’s somewhere you’d rather be… don’t stay away.”

Her voice didn’t shake, and her cheeks were only their normal shade of pleasant pink. She’d clearly thought a lot about what to say, and worked up her courage as to not be embarrassed.

Then her lips were brushing against his, and her movements were assured, albeit not experienced. Amelia knew this was what she wanted, to the point that her conviction had overcome her nerves. He willed his heart to stop pounding so wildly and returned the kiss (the least he could do is try not to be a flustered mess when she’d so plucked up her courage), careful not to press too close to her body for fear of putting pressure on her slung arm.

He’d been lost to her long ago, hadn’t he? And her kiss, which he so gratefully accepted, served to seal that fate.

Maybe there was no exact moment, because there were many moments. He’d fought it so hard, tried to resist it, because that’s what he did; tuned out anything that went against his goals, his narrow view of what his life should be like. _An adult, huh? Heh. Maybe I should start acting like one._ The idea felt strangely… liberating; like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could breathe freely now, could step into the open air and take everything in. He didn’t have to hide anymore. He didn’t have to run.

“I know,” he answered once they’d pulled apart. “And thank you.” He placed a hand on her head and gently sifted his fingers through her bangs, then whispered into her ear, “I promise I’ll come home to you soon.”

 


End file.
